Warriors songfics
by Agent 057
Summary: An album of classic songfics made by yours truely
1. If we ever meet again

**YAY! My first songfic! The song is called "If we ever meet again" By Katy Perry and Timbaland. (I changed the lyrics a little) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or Katy Perry.**

~GRAYSTRIPE'S VOICE~

Graystripe fell in the river. "Help! HELP!" he cried. A beautiful silver Riverclan cat swam in the river and saved Graystripe.

**What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?**

**Say, did you come alone? Or did you bring Riverclan friends?**

**Say, what's your name? What you doing?**

**I think I know what you're thinking.**

**Baby, what's your Clan? Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine**

**Say, What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?**

**Fireheart: 1, 2, 3, 4!**

They both look at each other and fall in love. They want to be together.

~BOTH~

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again**

**Won't let you get away**

**If we ever meet again**

**This river got me so**

**Stay with me now don't ever let me go**

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again.**

Graystripe and Silverstream don't want to leave each other to go back to their Clans. They wanted to stay by the river all eternity.

~SILVERSTREAM'S VOICE~

**Do you fall here much?**

**I swear I've seen your face before**

Silverstream remembered the time he and Fireheart rescued kits from flowing away during the flood.

**Hope you don't see me blush**

**But I can't help but want you more, more**

**Baby, tell me, what's your story?**

**I ain't shy, don't you worry**

**I'm flirting with my eyes**

**Want to stay with you tonight**

**so do you fall here much?**

Silverstream pointed to the river.

**I've got to see your face some more, more**

**Cause baby**

~BOTH~

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again**

**Won't let you get away**

**If we ever meet again**

**This river got me so**

**Stay with me now don't ever let me go**

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again.**

~SIMULTANIOUSLY~

**Silverstream: If we ever meet again**

**I'll have so much more to say**

**Graystripe: If we ever meet again**

**Silverstream: If we ever meet again**

**I won't let you go away**

**Graystripe: Said if we ever meet again**

**Siverstream: If we ever, ever meet again **

**I'll have so much more to say**

**Graystripe: Say if we ever meet again**

**Silverstream: If we ever, ever meet again**

**I won't let you go away-ay-e-e-e-e**

~BOTH~

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again**

**Won't let you get away**

**If we ever meet again**

**This river got me so**

**Stay with me now don't ever let me go**

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again.**

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again**

**Won't let you get away**

**If we ever meet again**

**This river got me so**

**Stay with me now don't ever let me go**

**I'll never be the same**

**If we ever meet again.**


	2. Bulletproof

**This is my next songfic. I didn't like it when Squirrelflight left Brambleclaw, but I thought the song fit. Again, I changed the lyrics a bit. Fuzzystar, say the Disclaimer.**

**Fuzzystar: fine. Fuzzystar of ThunderClan does not own warriors or "Bulletproof."**

**~When Squirrelflight is leaving Brambleclaw~**

Squirrelflight: Ugh! Brambleclaw, I can't stand you anymore! I'm going to be with Ashfur, a _true _mate. And this time, you wont get me.

**Been there, done that, messed around**

**I'm having fun, don't put me down.**

**I'll never let you sweep me off my feet.**

**I won't let you in again, all the signs I've tried to show**

**My information's just not going in.**

**Burning bridges, shore to shore**

**I'll break away from something more**

**I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap.**

**Been there, done that, messed around**

**I'm having fun, don't put me down.**

**I'll never let you sweep me off my feet.**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

**I won't let you turn around,  
and tell me now I'm much too proud,  
to walk away from something when it's dead,  
do do do your dirty words come out to play when you are hurt?,  
there's certain things that should be left unsaid,  
tick tick tick on the moon and life's too short for me to stop,  
Oh baby, your time is running out,  
I won't let you turn around,  
and tell me now I'm much too proud,  
All you do is fill me up with doubt,**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

**~TECHNO LIKE~**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby, this time baby  
This time baby, this time  
This time baby, this time baby  
This time baby, this time.**

Squirrelflight: And I'm never coming back!


	3. I need a hero

**Hello! New songfic, yay! This song is called "I need a hero" from the musical "Footloose." I changed up the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or Footloose. **

"I have just received a message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting." yelled out Stoneteller. "A hero will come with a pelt of silver. " Brook felt a sigh of relief. _Yes. _She thought. _I needed a hero. _

**Where have all good toms gone  
And where are all the stars?  
Where's the street wise StarClan**

**To fight the rising odds?**

Isn**'****t there a silver cat upon legs of steel?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**

I need a hero  
I**'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the end of the night  
He****'****s gotta be strong  
And he****'****s gotta be fast  
And he****'****s gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I****'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the morning light  
He****'****s gotta be sure  
And it****'****s gotta be soon  
And he****'****s gotta be larger than life (larger than life...)**

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There**'****s someone reaching back for me**

Racing on the waterfall and rising with the water  
It's gonna take a supercat to sweep me off my feet  
I need a hero  
I**'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the end of the night  
He****'****s gotta be strong  
And he****'****s gotta be fast  
And he****'****s gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I****'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the morning light  
He****'****s gotta be sure  
And it****'****s gotta be soon  
And he****'****s gotta be larger than life**

I need a hero  
I**'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the end of the night**

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there is someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I**'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the end of the night  
He****'****s gotta be strong  
And he****'****s gotta be fast  
And he****'****s gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I****'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it****'****s gotta be soon  
And he****'****s gotta be larger than life**

I need a hero  
I**'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the end of the night**

**I need a hero  
I****'****m holding out for a hero ****'****til the end of the night**

_Please._

_I need a hero._


	4. Pyramid

**More songfics, yay! This one is "Pyramid" by Charice. Stars Firestar and Sandstorm. I changed the lyrics a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or Charice. **

"Sandstorm. I love you so much. No matter how much we go through, we'll stay together." Firestar vowed. "I love you too. And we will stand together." Sandstorm replied.

**~FIRESTAR'S VOICE~**

**Sandstorm's love is like a pyramid.**

**We'll stand together 'til the very end.**

**There'll never be another love for sure.**

**Firestar and Sandstorm let we go.**

**~SANDSTORM'S VOICE~**

**Stones**

**Heavy like the love you've shown**

**Solid as the ground we know**

**And I just want to carry on.**

**We took it from the bottom up**

**And even in a desert storm**

**Sturdy as a rock, we hold**

**Wishing every moment froze,**

**And just want to let you know.**

**~FIRESTAR'S VOICE~**

**Earthquakes,**

**can't shake us.**

**Cyclones,**

**can't break us.**

**Hurricanes,**

**Can't take away**

**Our love**

**~SANDSTORM'S VOICE~**

**Pyramid**

**We built on a solid rock**

**It feel's just like it's StarClan's touch**

**Together at the top**

**Graystripe: At the top baby**

**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**

**We'll never fall, just keep on going**

**Forever we will stay**

**Like a pyramid.**

**~FIRESTAR'S VOICE~**

**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**

**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**

**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**

**~SANDSTORM'S VOICE~**

**Cold, never ever when you're close**

**We will never let it fold**

**A story that was never told**

**Something like a mystery**

**~FIRESTAR'S VOICE~**

**And every step we took we've grown**

**Look at how fast time has flown**

**A journey to a place unknown**

**~BOTH~**

**We're going down in history**

**~FIRESTAR'S VOICE~**

**Earthquakes,**

**can't shake us.**

**Cyclones,**

**can't break us.**

**Hurricanes,**

**Can't take away**

**Our love**

**~SANDSTORM'S VOICE~**

**Pyramid**

**We built on a solid rock**

**It feel's just like it's StarClan's touch**

**Together at the top**

**Graystripe: At the top baby**

**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**

**We'll never fall, just keep on going**

**Forever we will stay**

**Like a pyramid.**

**~FIRESTAR'S VOICE~**

**Like a pyramid, girl, let me show you**

**That I love you so much, that we gonna get through**

**Even when it storms, I will never go**

**I'm gonna be the one to keep you safe, hey**

**Four walls and love, packing more than enough**

**Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough**

**Mother nature or disaster**

**Won't stop our happy ever after**

**~SIMULTANIOUSLY~**

**Sandstorm: Pyramid, Keep it going**

**Firestar: Like a pyramid, like a pyramid**

**Sandstorm: Whoa**

**Firestar: Like a pyramid, like a pyramid**

**~SANDSTORM'S VOICE~**

**Pyramid**

**We built on a solid rock**

**It feel's just like it's StarClan's touch**

**Together at the top**

**Graystripe: At the top baby**

**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**

**We'll never fall, just keep on going**

**Forever we will stay**

**Like a pyramid.**

**Pyramid**

**We built on a solid rock**

**It feel's just like it's StarClan's touch**

**Together at the top**

**Graystripe: At the top baby**

**Like a pyramid**

**And even when the wind is blowing**

**We'll never fall, just keep on going**

**Forever we will stay**

**Like a pyramid.**

**~FIRESTAR'S VOICE~**

**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**

**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**

**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey**


	5. Angel

**Songfics, songfics, songfics, yayayayayayayay! This one is "Angel" by Natasha beddingfield. Starring Spottedleaf!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or Natasha Beddingfield. **

"Spottedleaf, my sweet Spottedleaf. How could you gie?" Firepaw grieved. Then he heard a voice. _Don't worry, Firepaw, I will be with you all the time. I will be your guardian angel. _

**~SPOTTEDLEAF'S VOICE~**

**A-N-G-E-L**

**A-N-G-E-L**

**Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a cat  
With an angel who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her tom  
Making vows to please her tom**

**If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your **

**A-N-G-E-L**

**I'm gonna be your**

**A-N-G-E-L  
I'll be your angel**

Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
With everything I'm not  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a cat  
With an angel who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her tom  
Making vows to please her tom

**If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your **

**A-N-G-E-L  
I'm gonna be your**

**A-N-G-E-L  
I'll be your angel**

Tell me why there's so many good toms

**And the world's misunderstood  
He's a kit, he's no good**

**I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my tom  
You're gonna have to come see me  
I go hard for my tom  
He's all that I need  
So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up **

**Go ahead lift your tom up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your tom up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up**

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your 

**A-N-G-E-L**

**I'm gonna be your **

**A-N-G-E-L**

**I'll be your angel**


	6. I just haven't met you yet

**I heart songfics! 3 This one is called, "I just haven't met you yet" starring Thornclaw!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stories and my characters.**

_Hm. _Thornclaw thought. _I'll find a mate. But I just haven't met her yet._

**~THORNCLAW'S VOICE~**

**I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down**

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get

Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
Yeah, I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet  
Oh, promise you, kid  
To give so much more than I get

I said love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love  
(I just haven't met you yet)  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love  
I just haven't met you yet.


	7. Fly to your heart

**I know, I'm using Spottedleaf again. This song is "Fly to your heart" by Selena Gomez. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Selena Gomez, or Tinker Bell. **

"Spottedleaf help me! I don't know what to choose, my clan, or Crowfeather. I just don't know!" complained Leafpool. Spottedleaf answered in a soft voice, "You need to listen to your heart. Your soul. Fly to your heart."

**~SPOTTEDLEAF'S VOICE~**

**Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name  
Feel all the wonders  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly**

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find  
Your wings  
Fly  
To your heart

Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of soul searching  
Circles the night you can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find  
Your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread  
Your wings  
Fly

You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)

Rise to the heights of all  
You can be  
(Fly, fly)

Soar on the hope of  
Marvelous things

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find  
Your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread  
Your wings  
Fly

**you can fly to your heart**


	8. One and the same

**Woot! Go songfics! This one is "One and the same" by Selena Gomez and Demi lavato. Starring Cinderpelt and Cinderheart!**

**Disclaimer: Have I done it any other way?**

**~BOTH~**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la**

******~SIMULTANIOUSLY~**

**Cinderpelt: You come from here, I come from there  
Cinderheart: You rock out in your den, I rock a world premiere  
Cinderpelt: We're more alike than anybody could **

**Both: ever tell  
(Ever tell)**

Cinderheart: half moon we're cool, full moon we're freaks  
Cinderpelt: Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
Cinderheart: But we can get up and let loose and 

**Both: LOL  
(LOL)**

Cinderpelt: It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
Cinderheart: And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, 

**Cinderpelt: yeah yeah yeah!**

Both: 'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

Cinderheart: I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
Cinderpelt: When we write the same song in a different key  
Both: It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)

Cinderpelt: It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
Cinderheart: And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

Both: 'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!

'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!


	9. They're coming to take me away

**Did you ever wonder what went in Bluestar's head when she was crazy? Well… This song is called "They're coming to take me away" by Napoleon XIV. **

**~BLUESTAR'S VOICE~**

**Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..  
They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young cats in their clean white pelts and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!**

**You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..**

**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and nursery weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their paws and claws and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!**

**I brought you food, I cleaned your den, and this is how you pay me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh?  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt! And...**

**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young cats in their clean white pelts and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and nursery weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their paws and claws and they're coming to take me away, ha-haa!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... (fade out)**

**Hey, buddy!  
Yes officer..  
You a head?  
No, but I'm catching up, ha ha ha...**


	10. Vanilla Twilight

**This one is Crowfeather singing "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?**

**~CROWFEATHER'S VOICE~**

**The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your paws around me  
I'd send a message to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my paws and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my paws  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold breezes now  
Chill me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit by the front den all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here


	11. Perfect

**This one is called "Perfect" by Hedley, my favorite band! XD It takes place when Squirrelflight breaks up with Brambleclaw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Hedley, as much as I'd like to. **

**~BRAMBLECLAW'S VOICE~**

"Squirrelflight, don't leave me! You know I'm not perfect! I'll try!"

But it was too late.

**Falling a thousand feet per second  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence **

**takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong**

"Don't leave…" he said with wary. ****

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality?

"What did I do? Was it something I said?"****

Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

**I know that  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality**

When you're caught in a lie  
And you got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run  
And got nothing inside

It tears right through me  
You thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself  
Just myself

**Myself**

**Just Myself  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying**

"PLEASE!"


	12. Mirror

**This is the last songfics of this album **** I will probably make another one if I find enough songs. This one is "Mirror" by BarlowGirl starring Leafpool!**

Leafpool ran away from camp, the Clan who rejects her, to her beloved Crowfeather.

**Puddle, Puddle on the ground, Have I got it?  
'Cause Puddle you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me**

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try

Puddle I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes  
of They who made me  
And to Them I have beauty beyond compare  
I know They define me

Who are you tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try

You don't define me _**you don't define me**_

**You don't define me **_**you don't define me**_

**You don't define me **_**you don't define me**_

**You don't define me **_**you don't define me**_

"You cats do not tell me who I am," Leafpool thought.****

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Yeah!  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try  
Yeah

She spotted Crowfeather over the next hill.****

Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Yeah  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try

"Come away with me Leafpool." His soothing voice mewed. "i…I will, Crowfeather." Leafpool answered.


End file.
